


Keeper In The Rain

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Slash, Sports, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely Keeper practices in the rain and is rudely interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper In The Rain

The rain had begun to pour, but he'd scarcely realized it. The enchanted quaffle hurled itself towards him again. He stretched to stop it, and would have if something very small and very solid hadn't struck him on the side of the head. Rubbing his temple, he looked around. Finding no one, he looked down. A white golf ball way laying in the mud below the goal posts. Hearing the whoosh of someone on a broom beside him, he turned to look into the eyes of his arch rival. He was irked at the taunting grin on the other boy's face. He let out a growl and shouted. 

"What the hell was that for?" The other boy just shrugged, still taunting him with the grin. 

"Knew that would get your attention," was the other boy's reply. "Even a troll can recognize the feel of something being pelted into his large empty skull." He swung at the offending Quidditch player, who dodged easily. He watched as his nemesis uncharmed the quaffle and flew around him fast. He felt it strike the back of his head and heard the confident taunting voice of his enemy. "What's the matter? Too fast for you?" He growled and flew top speed towards the cocky bastard. Before the little bastard could so much as blink, he took hold of the boy's robes and dragged him to the pitch. This time, his fist connected with the offending jaw. 

"What's the matter? Too _fast_ for you?" he growled in the other boy's ear, throwing his taunting words back in his face. 

"You're such a blood prat, you know that right?" The other boy said, and he felt a fist slam into is gut. He growled again. "Someone's cranky," the same taunting, cocky voice said in his own ear. "What's the matter? Did baby forget to take his nap?" 

"Fuck you!" he spat, glaring at his confident adversary. He wasn't in the mood for mind games when there were other games to play. 

"Why? It'd probably improve your mood!" Getting fed up with all these pointless taunts and games, he tackled the other boy to the ground. 

"Are you volunteering?" he breathed, his words sounding more like growls. 

"… Okay, getting weird," the other boy commented. He was still on top of him. 

"And you're still a cocky bastard," he said, sporting a grin of his own. He straddled the boy below him, leaning forward so they were face to face.. "I hate you," he breathed seductively. He lowered his lips onto his arch rival's, kissing him passionately. The other boy kissed back. When they parted, Oliver stroked the side of his face. 

"I know you do," he said tenderly, "and I love every minute of it." They kissed again. 

"You didn't have to get my head, you know," Marcus complained. 

"I know, but I have to admit, I do like the end result." He grinned again, but this time, it didn't bother Marcus. "Now, what were you doing playing keeper in the rain, Mr Flint?" 

"Missing you, Mr Wood," Marcus replied simply, and the rain continue to fall around the grounds of the castle. 

\- 30 -


End file.
